<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 7: The Rise by Spectral_GameBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267315">Part 7: The Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy'>Spectral_GameBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Hot, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hello again! This is the 7th part of the Series and a few days ago, I got a special request! Someone wanted me to make a story for Percy and Will Solace. I was totally down for the idea and immediately started, and this is the overall completion. This story will be set in the 3rd Person POV and there will be no books it takes place in. Credit to FalconeX for the Idea and thank you for this… I hope you all enjoy. As always, leave a comment letting me know what you think of these stories and any possible ideas you’d like me to do for the future! I’ll give credit… I’m not greedy evil after all ;^) Enjoy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part 7: The Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was coming back from the medical cabin after a long day of healing cuts and bruises. He made a mental not to remind Chiron about the Nectar shortage. He sat down on the bench in the fighting arena and looked out across the lake. The sun’s light reflected off the water and shined in Will’s eyes. He looked away and focused on his clothes, covered in blood from treating people all day. He sighed and started to get up when he bumped into Percy. He had a punching bag over his shoulders and small boxing bandages over his hands. His shirt was off, showing his large pecs and smooth abs. He was sweating and breathing hard as if he had just come from the Sword Fighting arena. Will smiled and Percy cleared his throat. “Hey Will.” Will snapped out of it and answered back, “Hi, Percy.” They exchanged a few words before Percy made an excuse to go to the arena. Will nodded and quickly turned away, blushing. He hadn’t realized before, but he thought… no. It couldn’t have been. Will couldn’t have… feelings for Percy… Could he? Will wasn’t sure if he was gay, but… maybe the answer to his question lied in Percy.<br/>
He decided to head for the showers. He really needed a cold shower to clean himself off and clear his mind. He slowly stripped off his clothes and started the shower. He stepped in and let the cold water run down his face. He thought of a nice cool breeze on the beach, the sand in his toes, Percy kissing him… Wait. What? No, Percy shouldn’t have been there, but still, Will could picture him, messaging his shoulders, kissing his lips. His sea green eyes were gazing into his and his dark brown hair smelled of seaweed. Will slowly reached down, without thinking, and grabbed his cock. He slowly stroked it, imagining Percy’s lips sucking it, his tongue sliding around it. He moaned, then realized he was in the public showers. He had to be quieter. He thought about it for a moment, then decided it would be safer to finish it in his room. He quickly grabbed his soap bar and started scrubbing. That’s when he heard the gasp. He turned around and there, standing in front of Will, was Percy Jackson.<br/>
Will stifled a gasp as Percy was looking at Wills hard cock. Will desperately wanted to think of an excuse as to what had happened, when Percy stepped forward. Will slowly backed up when Percy kissed him: a long, soft, pretty kiss. Will’s whole body relaxed as he spread his hands through Percy’s hair. He smiled giddily, like a child. Quickly, he pulled away and apologized to Percy. He rambled about how this was a test and that he was being pranked when Percy stopped him with another kiss. Will knew he should have pulled away, but the idea… it was so tempting! He wrapped his arms around Percy, kissing him hungrily. He felt his cock spreading between Percy’s legs and Percy’s cock up against Will’s.<br/>
Percy pulled away, smiling at Will, and whispered, “I want you…” Will’s checks blushed as he grabbed Percy’s hand. They put on their towels and walked towards Percy’s cabin. Will stopped at the doorway and looked at Percy. “But… isn’t Tyson…” Percy shook his head. “Dad called him back down to the palace. I have the cabin to myself for now.” Will sighed with relief and Percy led him inside. The place had a sort of glowing aura around it and it had a sort of salty smell: the smell of the ocean. Percy walked over to his bed, slowly unraveling his towel. Will walked over, spreading his hands against Percy’s abs. Percy slipped his hand into Will’s towel, letting it fall. Slowly, Percy let his lips brush against Will’s. Will didn’t dare to stop him at all as he was loving it.<br/>
Percy grabbed Will by the shoulder and pushed him down. Slowly, Will got on his knees. He grabbed the edges of Percy’s towel and pulled it down. Underneath, Percy’s dick bulged out. Will grabbed it and let it move towards his mouth… He put the tip of it on hit tongue and let it slowly push in. Percy let his head fall back as Will’s mouth surrounded his cock. He let his tongue slid around it as his mouth pushed the cock back and forth. Percy let out slight moans as he felt the pleasure of Will’s mouth. Will slowly finished off licking Percy’s dick. He took it out of his mouth, slowly standing up. Percy pulled him into a quick kiss, then turned him around.<br/>
Will felt Percy rubbing his cock up and down against Will’s ass. He moaned impatiently as he wanted Percy so badly… Percy knew this though. He finished teasing him, and slowly pushed his dick inside of Will. Will threw his head back as he gasped in pleasure. Percy wrapped his arms around Will and slowly pulled back his dick, pushing it back in again. Will raised his arm and placed his hand on Percy’s back as Percy fucked him faster and faster. Will was moaning as Percy was grunting, trying to destroy Will’s tight asshole. Will turned his head and kissed Percy until finally, Percy let out a yell and cummed inside Will. The 2 stood there for a moment, listening to the sound of Percy’s cum dripping onto his floor. Will felt Percy’s warm cum trickling down his leg as he and Percy gasped for breath.<br/>
Percy pulled out slowly, causing even more cum to spill out. The 2 breathed heavily as they grabbed their towels. Will wiped his ass of most of the cum he could wipe. He was about to put his clothes back on, when he noticed a stream of his own cum had released itself onto his stomach. Percy came over, noticing the cum and Will blushed. He wanted to tell Percy that there was no more cum free spots on his towel to wipe it up, but Percy acted before him. He got down on his knees and used his beautiful tongue to lick up the rest of the mess for Will. Will felt his hand impulsively move towards Percy’s hair and grabbed it, forcing him to not only clean his abs, but to clean his dick as well.<br/>
When Percy was done, he stood back up and looked at Will. For some reason, Will thought this was only going to be a one-time thing… but it didn’t matter. He knew he’d remember it forever. He pulled Percy into one last kiss, then pulled his pants on again. He was walking out of the cabin when Percy called to him. “Hey, Will?” Will turned around and stared at Percy. “Until next time, Will…” Percy smiled, then walked to his closet. Will blushed so hard, he felt like he was going to pass out… he really hoped there was going to be a “next time”. As he walked away, he looked around and spotted Nico Di Angelo over by the campfire. He smiled, thinking about his earlier thoughts on his sexual beliefs… maybe the next part of the answer lied in Nico. Only one way to find out. He smiled, then walked over towards Nico.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(So… there we go ladies and gentlemen. My first story request. Again, thanks to FalconeX for the suggestion. I had some fun working on this and can’t wait to get more requests. As of the time I will be posting this, I will also be posting another story about Malcom (an off character in the series) and Percy. Make sure to check that out as well. And, as always, make sure to leave a comment for any suggestions. Hopefully, I can start getting more. I’m excited for these… have a good day!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>